


Nexus

by Eeveedorable



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Autistic Galo Thymos, Bottom Galo, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miko don't read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Lio, Trans Galo Thymos, You can pry trans galo from my burning bright soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveedorable/pseuds/Eeveedorable
Summary: Who saves the firefighter from the flames of memory and doubt? Galo will have to learn how to move on and let others -especially the former flame himself Lio- help him when he can't seem to help save himself.





	Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for future smut  
Also not beta read! We fall like Galo falls for Lio every day~

**Nexus**  
_ ** Noun** _  
**_ ‘_A connection or series of connections linking two or more things.’**

Galo couldn’t have been happier than he was presently. Promepolis was doing fantastic right now, even though it had only been about 6 months since the Promare had left and Kray had been arrested, the city was working together to rebuild. Actually together too. The burnish were being accepted more each day, and even though it wasn’t exactly perfect yet, it was a start. Mad Burnish was working with the Burning Rescue squad and everyone was actually getting along. Lio fit right in of course, but his comrades were enjoying their time in the fire crew as well. Gueira and Meis were hanging with them almost as much as lio was outside of work itself. Along with rebuilding communities, fighting normal fires, and helping the burnish reinstall themselves into the community, they had taken to coming with the crew on their daily outings to the pizza shop.

Everyone had been happy to hear the burnish chef was back, after months of rehabilitation and getting used to his arm and the idea of non burnish fires, the kid had been making better pizza than ever. Of course some citizens remembered his identity and decided to ban the shop from their lives, but it was of no loss to the business and its popularity.

Currently the whole Burning Rescue crew was sitting in their regular spots outside of the shop watching the show in front of them with awe and slight disgust. Galo had finished off his third whole pizza and had decided that was enough for today, but he proudly watched on as his boyfriend disgusted the rest of the crew. Galo hadn’t been surprised but apparently the rest of Burning Rescue were to see Lio also polish off three whole pizzas in one sitting. After getting used to having concurrent meals at Galo’s place, the two partners had begun eating like they did everything. Competing with each other. Not to mention with how different Lio’s body was without the promare living and burning within, he needed the calories to keep up with the daily tasks of rebuilding a whole city.

“That's ...horrifying.” Aina said, she seemed slightly green just watching Lio and Galo finish off 6 pizzas in total. And of course those didn’t count all the other pizzas that the rest of them had made it through.

“It’s friendly competition!” Galo boasted from his prideful spot beside his lover. “Anything to feed the internal firefighter flames.” Lio slightly smacked his arm and just ignored everyone’s stares as he finished the last bite of the cheesiest pizza known to man.

“Loser also has to pay the bill for whatever pizzas we eat.” He explained before stealing one more slice from someone’s pizza. At this point no one knew who ate what, it was all fair game. Finishing off the last slice in his hand Lio looked up at his partner and gave him a dangerous smirk.

“I win” Galo pouted and if Lio hadn’t been in front of team members who respected him, he probably would have audibly awed.

“That’s so not cool.” Galo whined ignoring how everyone around them either gave them knowing ‘knock off the married couple act’ eyes or were laughing at his failure.

“Ok children calm down” Ignis couldn’t help but smile at his fire family acting like fucking children after weeks of hard work. “Lio won, be a good sport Galo” the commander teased the two. Galo pouted but sat back a bit and nodded.

“Ok Dad” Galo smiled back at Ignis and sat back resting his arm over Lio’s shoulders. Mad Burnish’s leader shook his head at his childish boyfriend but didn’t shrug off the affection, months ago he would have blushed bright crimson flames but now it had become a comfort of his to revel in.

“Oh could you imagine that” Gueira said to Meis loudly over the back of his hand like he was trying to tell a very obvious secret. “His parents have to be as loud and happy as this idiot to raise a son like this.” The former Burnish didn’t notice conversations around the table going silent as everyone registered what he had said. Meis nodded and looked at Galo both amused and fondly. Like Lio, Galo had earned the trust and respect of his followers through work and patience and now they were as close to him as the Burning Rescue squad itself.

“Yeah Galo, what are your parents like?” Meis asked a bit more tactful than his partner. “Do they keep in touch much or know what kind of danger seeking firefighter you are?”

All around the table everyone was either staring at their plates or giving Galo a small concerned look. He just smiled and shrugged a bit ignoring even Lio’s look of concern.

“Nah, they passed away awhile ago. It’s probably best they aren’t around to see me shirtless on tv half the time” He joked and didn’t seem to notice Gueira wincing in sympathy and Meis frowning.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up…” Galo cut him off with a small wave and his obnoxiously bright smile.

“It’s all good bro! They died a long time ago, hell I don’t remember much about them before the…”

It was as if something had shot through the firefighter. In just a small second of time he went from the Galo they were all used to, bright like the sun and just slightly on the edge of manic about saving others and how manly his soul was; to a stone still husk of a man who seemed to have realized some deep seated trauma...and to be honest that was probably what had just happened.

Lio noticed the pause and moved out from under Galo’s arm to look at him face to face.

“Galo?” He gently touched the bigger man’s arm and waited to see if he could get a reaction from the matoi wielder. Meis and Gueira looked at each other both seemingly feeling guilty and worried about what was going on with Galo.

Ignis made quick eye contact with the other Burning Rescue squad and seemingly all of them had come to the same agreement in the span of one second.

What was only a simple pause but seemed like a winter storm to Lio seemed to end and Galo just uttered a small “Never mind.” Before pushing his seat back and standing.

Lio felt cold seeing his boyfriend shut off in a way he had not witnessed before. He knew something had just shocked Galo into a new sort of emotional defense and it worried him. The only reassurance that the man he had fought and saved the world with was still in there was a small kiss to Lio’s head and then all of a sudden Galo was gone on his bike riding away from the pizza shop.

Lio looked off in shock at the trailing figure of galo riding away before looking at the rest of the crew around the table.

“Boss we didn’t know” began Meis but Lio also gave a dismissive nod

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I think” he bit his lip worried “something must have just come to him and he needs space.” Looking at the original crew of burning rescue for reassurance Lio noticed Ignis paying off the huge pizza bill before anyone could react.

Meeting Lios eyes, Ignis smirked and jerked his head towards the direction Galo had sped off too.

“Pay me back by getting a smile back on that fire idiots face” Ignis commanded. Galo had probably the brightest smile in the city. No one could compare to an inferno like that. But Lios grateful beam was the sight of light refracting rainbows through glass and leaving anyone who saw it just a bit more hopeful.

“Yes sir!”

Guiera and Meis bid their boss good luck and with a quick goodbye to everyone else Lio sped off on his own now burnish free motorcycle to the only place he knew Galo went to to calm down or think.

\--

Galo sat on the cold grass against one of the many trees surrounding the now unfrozen lake where he and lio had learned all about the Promare and Kray’s true nature. He shivered and hugged his knees tighter as he remembered that name.

Kray, the man who had ‘saved’ Galo. The man who Galo had dedicated his life to repaying back a false memory. The man who had set in motion everything Galo was and had become and even now after putting Kray away for good; he was tormenting Galo and bringing him nothing but despair.

The fireman grumbled under his breath and began running his hands through his sapphire hair. Many of the burning rescue team had tried to help him kick this habit but when things got bad he had been known to tug at his hair until his scalp bled. It distracted him and gave him a different sensation to focus on. It wasn’t necessarily the best idea, but it was at least something to keep Galo from spiraling.

Right now his hands were simply scratching irritably at his scalp but after a few unsuccessful minutes of trying to distract his brain, Galo went full on hair pulling. Funnily enough, the hair pulling had not distracted his thoughts but it did do enough to distract him from the rumbling of a familiar motorbike pulling up nearby. He didn’t even hear footsteps hurrying towards his form before feeling two painfully familiar hands gently resting themselves on his spastic shaking ones.

Galo jerked his head up from its bowed position, paused the tugging of his hands, and looked up into the concerned but still just as loving and powerful face of Lio. Suddenly the thoughts had stopped racing around in his head and he felt a powerful flame burn in his soul. Lio looked out of breath, his hair a wind made mess and it seemed he had forgotten his jacket probably back at the pizza shop. But he was here and Galo couldn’t even find the words to describe how thankful he was; how lost he had felt before being surrounded by Lio’s presence.

All he could do was cry.

“Oh Galo.”

Lio’s concern skyrocketed the second he had seen his lover sitting head in hands beside a tree and not punching something in anger. The latter was the norm for the fireman since his internal energy seemed to rival any device known to man and he usually needed an outlet for his frustrations.

That concern soon paled in comparison to how Lio felt when Galo lifted his head to look at him and instead of the bright gleam or soft loving smile he was usually shown, Galo’s eyes were drowning in agony, desperation, fear, and tears.

Lio felt helpless about how to help, Galo had been his anchor for the past few months. Helping the Burnish and himself wherever he could. Seeing death and destruction and helping Lio provide hope and homes. There had been lows for both of them of course, but anything of this extent had been helped by Galo’s bright smiles and jokes. Lio wasn’t like that. He was usually the one crying or waking from a nightmare and Galo was usually there waiting with arms open.

“I’m here.” Lio didn’t know why he said that but it seemed to help, Galo nodded and let his arms relax before moving an arm over Lio when the former Burnish sat beside him.

Lio rested his own arm around Galo’s back and leaned his head on his shoulder just letting Galo decide if he needed anything more. He waited for what seemed like hours but might have only been one, all the while Galo just rested against Lio and sniffled every now and then. He noticed the fireman shivering a bit from the cold air up here, but he just let Galo take his time and take what he needed from Lio’s company.

Lio almost jumped when Galo finally spoke, both from the weird silence being broken but also from how soft and shattered Galo sounded.

“My parents.” He swallowed down some words before figuring out what he wanted to say further. Lio rubbed his back and allowed his boyfriend time and patience.

“M-my parents” galo began again “I don’t remember them much. I never gave it any thought that I didn’t remember much of them. I knew who they were and that they loved me more than anything and that was enough.” Lio nodded and never let his sight leave Galo’s direction, letting the other know he was giving him his full attention.

“I didn’t think about the accident for years to be honest. The memory is always just simple, my parents died and I had to grow up. It wasn’t something that needed figuring out or a question that needed answering.” He shrugged and hugged his knees harder and Lio noticed quickly that Galo’s shaking had gotten worse but it wasn’t from the temperature.

“My parents died in a fire.” His voice cracked at the end and Lio tensed, his brain already filling in the blanks before Galo could continue. “When we defeated Kray, when-.” the blue haired softie sniffled and had to take a moment to even get the words out.

“When Kray admitted to not having rescued me, to what he had done. It didn’t link in my mind.” His voice had gone softer than a whisper but to Lio it was an agonized scream straight to his heart.

“Lio.” Galo choked out his boyfriends name and leaned fully into Lio’s embrace. Neither being shocked that the former Burnish leader had suddenly moved to in front of Galo and had his arms around his broad shoulders.  
“I- I didn’t put the pieces together since. I didn’t realize what he meant when he said he started the fire the day he ‘rescued me’.” His eyes had slammed shut like he was trying to brace for the inevitable admission that made Lio regret not killing Kray Foresight. “Then today, It just clicked. It seemed to just slide into place till I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s not Gueira or Meis’ fault. Their question just brought it into place for me.” Galo choked down a sob and looked up back at Lio and suddenly was being pulled into the tightest hug the smaller man could provide.

Galo began silently crying into Lio’s shoulder at the love and comfort he felt. Both dreading the final admission and knowing it would have to be said at some point.

“I didn’t realize that the man I worshipped like a god had done that.” The cries started getting louder and what Galo said next would make Lio go beyond hate for the man that had tortured his people. The man that Galo had lived his life for; go beyond vengeful and straight into complete and utter disgust and loathing.

These words themselves would lead into Lio holding Galo while he cried and later as Galo would release the emotions even further into screams of despair and loss.

“Kray Foresight killed my parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining me in this! There's no set schedule for chapters but I hope to update at least once a week or twice a month depending on life circumstances.


End file.
